DoWah's Doomed
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Do-Wah's got a secret that he's DYING to tell his friends. Will they be able to stop the evil taking him over - or will it end like he predicted? To give himself a second chance he MUST look after that talisman...
1. DoWah's Shadow

Do-Wah was on the couch, watching Mike beat Cedric at a game of head-to- head racing on one of 2-T's consoles (funny how they're always thought of 2- T's consoles). It was early Saturday morning and the sun was highlighting the side of his face (it's also funny how I always include the time of day and the sun, hmmm....) – making him temporarily blind in his left eye. Angela, B.Bop and 2-T were out at Quantum Burgers, hopefully getting a takeaway. Everything was normal, but then Do-Wah scratched the side of his neck. No... no everything wasn't normal. A growling rung out and Do-Wah clutched his stomach in desperation. He was starving. He was worried that Mike and Cedric were going to shout at him for blowing their concentration but at that same moment a congratulations beeping emanated from where Mike and Cedric were standing – Mike's hands in the air in a triumphant pose and Cedric with his head bowed. Mike had won. No surprises there, Do-Wah thought. He looked out of the window at the burning sun and his skin shrivelled. He felt for the talisman under his suit and held it. It made him comfortable – knowing it was there, but then... he wondered what would happen if B.Bop or 2-T weren't around at the time... and if it was sunlight... He walked over to the window and drew the blinds, hastily. What if they got there too late? Do-Wah shut his eyes as if he was fading away already – as if the transformation was already taking place. What if he didn't get a second chance? He'd known since he was little that he was going to die... it was only until now that he felt the burden of Death upon him, weighing him down. Death was at his door... Death was coming... "Guys! Guys, we're back!" Angela called as the trio burst in. Do-Wah turned from his spot at the window and looked up at his friends in despair. He was getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment – he could feel the darkness taking over his soul. "Do-Wah... Do-Wah, what's up, buddy?" B.Bop asked. He didn't need an answer when Do-Wah fell to the floor, collapsing in front of them all. The kids were in fits of panic – what could have been wrong with him? But B.Bop and 2-T knew, and they were at his side in an instant out of worry and fear. "Do-Wah? Do-Wah..." the voices were at the back of Do-Wah's mind – haunting him. Was he really Do-Wah? Who was he? Why couldn't he be with his friends? This was it... Death was finally coming...  
  
"W-what happened?" asked a slightly sleepy, slightly shaky, Do-Wah, whom had just woken up. Faces floated around him – worried and anxious. Most of all were the pale faces of his life-long friends, the 2 Martians holding his hand and the closest of the 5 that were huddled around him. Their eyes were the only things on their face that were their normal shade of colour; apart from that they looked like they'd seen a ghost. They really care... thought Do-Wah, smiling in his mind. But in realty, he felt it in the room that this wasn't the time to smile. Not in front of them, anyway. "You fainted," Cedric told him, pushing in closer. "Are you okay?" The kids were calm now 0 he was fine – but how long would he stay that way? Wondered B.Bop and 2-T, who looked tense. B.Bop gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his best friends hand. He was prepared for it, whatever was going to happen to Do-Wah he was ready for it... "We won't let it happen." B.Bop said sternly, as if he was addressing a child – as if he didn't expect an answer. Do-Wah shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. It's hopeless..." he turned away and sighed. "My days are numbered." "No, Do-Wah – don't give up!" 2-T cried, desperately. The kids had now listened in on most of this conversation and they hadn't the slightest idea about why the Martians were getting so worked up. "Guys, what's going on?" asked Mike. The Martians went still as silent tears trickled down B.Bop and 2-T's faces. The kids weren't prepared for the answer Do-Wah was about to give them. It made them want to burst out crying and hug him tightly. "I'm... I'm going to die." Stammered Do-Wah. The kids gasped. Angela tried to come to terms with it but then started sobbing. "What do you mean?" Mike quizzed. "How? Why?" Do-Wah turned away from his friends and whispered: "I just know..." 


	2. The Prediction Come True

"Do-Wah! Do-Wah – hurry up!" B.Bop called from his OMAB. Do-Wah had cheered up surprisingly quick since yesterday. In a matter of moments, Do-Wah was out and boarding his air bike.  
  
"Let's ride! Race you to Mike's!" he laughed. The three aliens revved up their engines and zoomed far away from Warf Side, down to the centre of town.  
  
"One more street to go and I've won!" cried B.Bop. 2-T grinned from 3rd place. Do-Wah pushed down the pedal, he didn't know why – but he had to beat him, he HAD to. He drove around B.Bop and was winning! He nearly always won – just like B.Bop – but this time he felt proud. The only thing that burst his bubble was that he saw a blinding light ahead, but he knew then... he knew that it wasn't light – it was disguised... it was disguising the darkness... it WAS the darkness... and it was taking him, carrying him away from the world he knew best – his own. From Do-Wah's point of view – he'd have said he'd just slipped away, but B.Bop and 2-T saw the explosion – saw Do-Wah's OMAB erupt in clouds of smoke and they'd have heard the sound of the engine exploding. Do-Wah landed on the ground, his OMAB tossed across the road like a toy – burning and burning until it went BANG! B.Bop and 2-T dismounted and ran to their best friend in terror. 


	3. The Accidentshock horror

Ooooh – we've just left Do-Wah after he's had an OMAB accident – and he knew it would happen! Freaky or what?? Read on!  
  
"Where is it?" B.Bop panicked.  
  
"Under his suit... Get it! Get it quick!" Do-Wah was still – motionless – not breathing. His heart had given out when he'd hit the floor. 2-T reached under Do-Wah's clothes and retrieved the talisman – a ring. He put it on Do- Wah's finger in a hurry. B.Bop was crying uncontrollably and 2-T was panting. We just have to wait, they both thought. He'll still be the same person. Do-Wah's eyes flickered and then, when he focused, he looked up at his friends.  
  
"I've changed my mind..." Do-Wah croaked. "If Martians were meant to live twice they would. Maybe it's best if I..." he motioned to remove his ring but B.Bop pushed him back.  
  
"You're mad if you think we're gonna let you do that." Do-Wah bared his teeth and growled: "It's my choice! You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!" but B.Bop and 2-T were stepping back in revulsion as he spoke - pretending to not see those great canines that hung lower than a normal Martians'. They gulped and tried to smile, not letting Do-Wah know how scared of him they were. Do-Wah's face softened and he looked puzzled.  
  
"What?" he asked. B.Bop and 2-T looked at each other and then realised it would be best if they told him. They both pointed to his teeth.  
  
"It's happened," 2-T gulped "You really are a vampire." Do-Wah stared at his friends and then ran a finger across his top row of teeth.  
  
"Ow!" he moaned and pulled out his finger. A fleck of blood was dripping down and he stuck the wound into his mouth without thinking. The blood trickled down his throat, the coppery sort of thick water, he could taste it, feel the difference it made to his body and then Do-Wah realised that he wanted to HUNT! He wanted to know whether all blood tasted different – if all of it were sweet or was it tangy or spicy. He wanted to taste it fresh and from someone else. He suddenly gasped in surprise and drew his hand away from his mouth. B.Bop and 2-T were still there – looking lost and confused, and standing uncomfortably. Do-Wah was gone, they thought, and someone else was there instead – a blood-sucking monster. Do-Wah realised with regret that he wanted to drink – drink the blood from his hand until it was numb and lifeless. Drink out a whole body until his was refreshed. He licked his lips in delight and smiled, the darkness drawing itself across his eyes. They turned into empty abysses – that B.Bop and 2-T were sucked into, and they jumped back in fear. Where had Do-Wah gone?  
  
"I'm thirsty, you?" Do-Wah grinned, eyeing up his finger, hungrily.  
  
TBC 


	4. Tell them

Do-Wah stood up and gazed around, squinting – the sun hurt his eyes. He staggered a bit and B.Bop went to help him – only to be pushed back. Do-Wah shrugged.  
  
"Who's gonna give me a ride?" the concept of a ONE Martian Air Bike didn't cross their minds and reluctantly 2-T said he would, boarding his OMAB and waiting for Do-Wah to join him, rubbing his neck as if he was imagining something bad was going to happen to it.  
  
As they were flying to Mike's (which was only another corner) 2-T sat hunched up, hiding his neck. Do-Wah grinned.  
  
"2-T if I wanted to bite you I could just grab your arm. There are veins there, too, you know." 2-T didn't like that remark and tried to stretch his sleeves so they would cover his wrists. When they did reach Mike's, B.Bop was wondering how to explain to their friends that Do-Wah was now a creature of the darkness.  
  
"Open says me." B.Bop told the door and it slid open automatically.  
  
"Hi guys!" Angela smiled, all three kids on Mike's couch. Dog flew in through the door ahead of the Martians, excited – Dog hadn't noticed the change in Do-Wah. B.Bop sighed and for once decided to stand up as he went to Cedric's side, 2-T and Do-Wah following. B.Bop and 2-T were frowning (bearers of bad news), but Do-Wah was grinning.  
  
"Hey Ange!" he replied, smoothly. The kids seemed happy and B.Bop didn't want to ruin that, but...  
  
"Guys, do you wanna know summat?" Do-Wah asked, bringing forward a cane chair. He sat down on it and the kids shrugged in reply, looking up at 2-T and B.Bop if they knew what this 'summat' was.  
  
"Oh, boy!" B.Bop muttered, rubbing his neck. Do-Wah laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on, B.Bop! It isn't that bad, really, but... well, I'm dead." The kids froze, confused faces brewing. Do-Wah smiled, B.Bop noticing his teeth were normal. Angela fidgeted uncomfortably, but then giggled.  
  
"You can't be dead, Do-Wah. You're still alive!"  
  
"In appearance... I'm a vampire." Well! Put it to them lightly! B.Bop thought, exasperated. Mike laughed as if it were a joke – BIG mistake.  
  
"R-i-g-h-t Do-Wah. You're a vampire... r-i-g-h-t!" Do-Wah's normal blue eyes went silver and he growled inhumanly (well, inmartianly). He swept over to mike and grabbed him by the shoulders. He cocked his head onto one side and Mike had a sudden horrific image of 'Jeepers Creepers'. Do-Wah bore his teeth.  
  
"And why's that so hard to believe, huh? I could drink all of your blood NOW if I wanted, but you're lucky you're my best friend... and anyway, I'm not hungry... thirsty... WHATEVER!" he let Mike go and went to sit down. B.Bop and 2-T looked ready to pry Do-Wah off Mike but of course he'd already let go. Now they were looking at him as if they didn't know what to do with him. They HATED what he'd become, but they knew that... somewhere... he was still the old Do-Wah.  
  
Angela was crying and Do-Wah's face started to soften, his eyes turning blue and his now extended teeth were shrinking back to normal size. He felt sick.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ange..." he whispered, getting up and going to wipe her tears away. She slapped his hand away and got up.  
  
"See you later, Mike." She murmured, and then she left to go home – next door. Do-Wah bowed his head and sat down in her empty seat in a huff. 2-T sighed and sat down in Do-Wah's old chair and B.Bop was standing – watching where Angela had left, wanting to go, too. Do-Wah directed his attention to the TV and he started to watch. He then, unintentionally, grabbed a handful of nachos from a full bowl at his feet that he wouldn't have normally noticed. He popped one into his mouth, hoping it would help the growing hunger – but it didn't. He needed something... red... a thick liquid... something that tasted coppery... he needed... blood. He had actually been STARVING when he'd been shouting at Mike, but he hadn't want to scare everyone. Well, Angela had left anyway! Do-Wah's mouth no longer watered at the prospect of Quantum Burgers, he felt... empty... no more fast food... Do-Wah stopped eating the nachos and glanced out of the window, feeling lost. The sun was going down. Tomorrow, he thought... I'll take off my ring and the sun will take me... I'll burn and then just be a pile of cinders... He gulped and looked at his friends, all of whom were looking at him – Mike and Cedric with undecided fear and B.Bop and 2-T with worry. Do-Wah stood and walked behind the sofa, towards the mirror on the wall. He gazed at his reflection – his face was pale and he was crying, his mouth was also drawn tightly closed. Tomorrow, he thought, I'll die for the second time...  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Notes: I HATE Jeepers Creepers, okay? Right that's all I have to say – oh and I will finish this soon, only with more reviews!!!!!! 


	5. Suicide Attempt

A few video games beeped in the night, waking Do-Wah up. He lay still, listening to see if either 2-T or B.Bop were awake. Breathing normal... no rustling. Do-Wah unfolded his covers and got out of bed, the consoles whirring and clicking, begging the twilight to come and play the games they bore. Do-Wah went to the mains on the wall (luckily, it hung not far from his bed) and shut the games off. He didn't want to take any chances. If B.Bop and 2-T woke up...

Creeping along, his life seemed to flash before his eyes. People in his head were screaming for him not to do it and other voices whispered: _bite me_... both of these messages from B.Bop and 2-T, the last voices pushing him to go outside and...

"Where do you think you're going?" B.Bop asked, hands folded across his chest. Do-Wah started but then shrugged. He hadn't been in his bed... B.Bop had guessed he'd do something stupid...

"Out." Do-Wah replied. B.Bop narrowed his eyes.

"You don't look too good. Listen, if it's blood you need..." B.Bop began, but Do-Wah shook his head.

"NO!" he screamed and he tried to lunge past B.Bop. He wouldn't hurt his friend... he WOULDN'T! B.Bop sprang forward and then to the side, knocking Do-Wah back sharply. Do-Wah's mouth and eyes shot open in disbelief and shock. Do-Wah was a vampire... he should have better reflexes, he was meant to be faster... But how? I'm a vampire, I...

"Lamia." B.Bop glared down at Do-Wah.

"What?" Do-Wah breathed, standing up. B.Bop relaxed a little after being edgy and tense before. He looked at Do-Wah straight and replied:

"I'm like you..." Do-Wah shook his head. B.Bop? A vampire? What the hell were lamia? As if reading his mind, B.Bop smiled.

"Lamia is a type of vampire. I can have kids, I can grow up, basically the only thing to suggest I am a vampire is this..." he smiled and bore two pearly white fangs, his eyes going silver as he did so, his face turning colder and sharper. Do-Wah stepped back in surprise, not wanting to believe that his innocent friend had become evil... always had been.

"I'm immune to sunlight, not wood, though. I can stop ageing when I want, too..."

"You've actually been doing it? All these years you've bitten people, maybe even killed them... I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THAT B.BOP – I'M NOT A MURDERER! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"_He _isn't." Do-Wah spun round to see 2-T had been standing behind him, asleep on his feet. B.Bop sighed.

"You mean... you knew? But then why were you so scared of me?"

"Because you'd changed Do-Wah, you seemed to have become evil. I've known B.Bop a long time and I know he isn't evil, but you..." Do-Wah shook his head and began to cry. Outside the sky turned crimson in ripples of light.

"B.Bop? How can you survive without blood?" Do-Wah asked, looking up at him, still crying. B.Bop shook his head.

"I can't. I..." 2-T coughed and Do-Wah spun round. No... he... he bit 2-T? He bit his own friends for blood? 2-T smiled, awkwardly.

"It was my choice Do-Wah. I can't let him die... I..." Do-Wah shut his eyes. No... Do-Wah went over to the window, resting his head on the pane. He stopped crying and turned away from his friends.

"Do-Wah?" B.Bop and 2-T asked, simultaneously. Do-Wah put one hand on top of the other, to disguise the motions of removing his ring. B.Bop's skin prickled, he sensed distress and despair signals in Do-Wah's aura. Either he was going to burst into tears again or he was about to do something very stupid...

"You're right... I'm not _me _anymore..."

"Do-Wah..." B.Bop warned, just as the sun blinded him in his eyes. It gave him a headache – he wasn't completely tolerant of it. As the golden light poured through the window Do-Wah slumped to the floor. 2-T shut the blinds, hastily and heaved Do-Wah away from the window. B.Bop picked up the ring at his feet.

"Do-Wah..." he started, tears forming in his eyes.

Do-Wah couldn't move. He was severely burned and was almost dead.

"Guys..." he whimpered. 2-T held his hand; B.Bop flopped down to his side, sliding the ring back on his finger. "_Guys_..."

"It's alright Do-Wah... it's okay." B.Bop had Do-Wah's head in his lap. In an instant Do-Wah was rasping in pain, every breath – in and out – was forced.

"I'm not evil..." Do-Wah murmured. B.Bop shook his head.

"No, you're not, Do-Wah." He agreed and held his friend's other hand.

"That'll mean I'll go to heaven, right?" he asked. B.Bop and 2-T looked at each other.

"Right."


	6. Reawoken

"There's someone in there with her." Do-Wah clenched his fists, alert, straight-backed, muscles tense. B.Bop nodded. It had been a while since he lost his vampire powers, but he could still sense someone in there, at least he still had his aura sense. There was a rustling from inside the room and then a crash as if things had been chucked onto the floor. B.Bop stretched out his mind... and met something that made it retreat into darkness. He bit his lip and then screamed. That thing wasn't human... and it was _biting _Angela. Do-Wah thundered into the room, arms rose as if they were tiger claws, bearing his fangs and giving the attacker glacier eyes. A Martian turned to face the two others and smiled, blood trickling down his chin. B.Bop turned ice cold. _I used to do that_....

"Let her go." Do-Wah ordered - his fists clenched. _Drop her._ B.Bop influenced – he still had telepathy... The Martian growled and glowered at them, lifting Angela up by her hair. She was unconscious, a gaping hole in her neck, not two little, neat pinpricks. B.Bop and Do-Wah lunged. She might be dead... He'd nearly ripped her neck away... _Angela? _B.Bop asked as he pulled out the wooden stake from his boot. There was no essence of life in her aura... she was dying... _Do-Wah, take the stake; I'll sort Angela out. _B.Bop passed Do-Wah the stake and went over to her. This was bad... this was really bad... Blood escaped her throat and she shook. The vampire had tapped into a nerve and now she wasn't controlling her body anymore, she was flailing around like a fish out of water. B.Bop hugged her and began to cry... If only he was still a vampire... he probably could save her.

The vampire beneath Do-Wah became nothing more than a mummy, and his body crumpled. B.Bop had long grabbed the phone and called the ambulance, now he was putting the phone down on her desk and was rocking Ange gently, to and fro. Do-Wah picked up the stake and cut himself lightly above the heart. A ripple of blood spilled and he leant over Angela, letting the blood run into her mouth. Vampire blood has healing properties...

The ambulance arrived and Do-Wah came out with her in his arms, B.Bop behind him, wearing an expression of worried older brother slash anxious boyfriend. The paramedics came out and stared B.Bop and Do-Wah up and down. _They're costumes... we just got back from a party. If anyone asks, we were without our costumes on. _Do-Wah plugged the thought into the female nurse bringing the stretcher out who'd given them a suspicious glance. _We didn't do it... _B.Bop spoke to all of them. B.Bop and Do-Wah crawled into the ambulance and held Angela's hand all the way.

B.Bop's head fell forward, his body sagged... for once he felt so _powerless_. Do-Wah blinked and squirmed.

"It worked! B.Bop, he's alive!" 2-T cried, hugging Do-Wah on the floor. Before their eyes, Do-Wah's burns disappeared; he became healthier, his face turning a darker blue. It really worked? B.Bop raised his head, the transformation had weakened him. Now he was just a normal Martian - he'd transferred his powers to Do-Wah, including the power of healing. Do-Wah was now lamia, immune to sunlight, fertile and growing every second. They were all normal again...

"Huh? What happened?" Do-Wah asked. B.Bop smiled. He could finally actually taste Quantum Burgers without pretending to! Yeeha! He hugged Do-Wah hard and then 2-T.

"Put it this way buddy, you won't be needing this no more." And B.Bop threw the ring out of the window. Do-Wah sat up.

"Am I really alive?" he asked, smiling, knowing the answer. B.Bop and 2-T nodded and they all laughed.


	7. The Hospital

B.Bop and Do-Wah sat patiently outside the ward, B.Bop's fingers crossed. Do-Wah closed his eyes and reached out his mind, trying to get into the surgeon's brains. It was hard, seeing as he was so scared for Angela, but he kept a clear head.

_Really bad… Don't think she'll make it… Wound's too deep…_

Do-Wah stopped listening, it made his head reel. It had all happened so fast. Why on Earth did a vampire attack Ange? Do-Wah didn't even know other vampires existed until B.Bop had told him he was a lamia… Do-Wah sighed and stood up, nerves racking his body.

If Angela didn't make it – he'd failed her. There would be no reason for him to exist anymore, he'd promised himself he wouldn't put others in danger despite what he was born to be.

He turned and saw B.Bop was crying. Do-Wah thought he'd never seen B.Bop cry, he was too tough – maybe that was down to being a lamia – maybe it made him stronger. Do-Wah knew that even if he tried he couldn't cry now. B.Bop wasn't so tough anymore, not now he was Martian again.

Do-Wah wasn't the comforting type anymore; he'd changed a lot in the past months. He wasn't to say to B.Bop that Ange would be fine because B.Bop knew otherwise. Why else would he be crying? He'd be strong if there was hope, but he'd been through the doctors minds – just like Do-Wah had, and he knew that she was dying.

Do-Wah clenched his fists. He wished he'd tortured that Rasmussen who dared lay a finger on Ange. I mean, why did a vampire do such a random attack on a poor girl? Why Ange, why-why not Casey on the other side of the street? Do-Wah shook his head. That wasn't fair. Ange was a fighter, she'd get through. Unless…

_B.Bop, cover for me… Just, faint or something in the doorway, I need to get to Ange… _Do-Wah said, B.Bop glancing up at him straight away. Still having some of his powers, B.Bop replied, _Why? I'll do it Do-Wah, but why? _

Do-Wah stood, froze on the spot. Maybe B.Bop would disagree, maybe… _I'm going to make her a-_

_No, Do-Wah, you can't DO that to her. You know she wants to grow up and have kids and-_

_Oh, and she's really going to be able to have them dead in her grave then, isn't she? _He spat, anger pulsating through his message. B.Bop shivered and held his head in her hands. _I don't know I- I really don't –_

The door opened and a doctor stepped out, beaming. B.Bop's eyes widened when he saw his apron was covered in blood. The doctor's face went pale when he realised what he was putting B.Bop through and took it off.

"She's fine, she'll need to rest for a couple of days but then after that, she'll be allowed home." He reassured, patting B.Bop on the shoulder. "Uhm… nice costumes." He grinned, stepping back into the room. B.Bop nodded back, glancing at Do-Wah.

See… she's strong enough without it… she's… 

_Can it!_ Do-Wah laughed, playfully pushing him onto the floor. B.Bop smiled. At least Do-Wah was back to normal, at least he wasn't afraid anymore.

Do-Wah helped him up and they both went into Angela's room to see how their human friend was doing.


End file.
